Sydrian Babies
by Toonumbtofeel91
Summary: There's only around a 1% chance of getting pregnant while on birth control, but what happens when that 1% is enough to make Sydney pregnant? Set a few years into the future AFTER Bloodlines.


Adrian awoke to a sound that he couldn't exactly make out as he first rose to consciousness. The more he woke up, he finally realized it was the sound of someone vomiting – Sydney. He shifted out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers before going into the bathroom. He frowned as it was confirmed that she was indeed sitting by the toilet, trying to keep her hair out of the way as she threw up whatever was in her stomach. He made his way behind her and held her hair out of her face, using his hand as a makeshift pony tail holder, and used his free hand to stroke her back. He didn't try to ask her anything and she didn't say anything to him. It lasted for a few minutes until she finally stopped. Adrian got up, wetting a wash cloth with cold water, wiping her face with it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," She said, apologetically.

Adrian frowned a little. "Don't apologize for being sick. How do you feel?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face as he rested the cloth on her head. She was still pale, paler than usual.

"Sick to my stomach. I think I have a cold," She replied, leaning against him.

His frown deepened. She didn't get sick often because of the tattoo, but she still could. It normally didn't last long, and was never really serious, but like any other boyfriend he didn't like when his girlfriend was sick. "C'mon. Let's get you to bed," He told her, slipping an arm around her waist and helped her to her feel, walking with her into the bedroom and laid her down. She hadn't even had the chance to get dressed after their rather fun night a few hours before. "Do you want anything? Water? Soup? Medicine?" He asked.

She thought about it as he tucked her in and placed the towel back on her head. "Water and some medicine?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Of course, angel," He replied, going into the kitchen and got a large glass of water, getting some medicine as well and brought it back to her. He laid in bed with her after she took the medicine. He stroked her cheek, watching her. "Get some sleep. Rest is good when you are sick." She nodded and curled up with him, closing her eyes.

Adrian had managed to fall asleep once she had, even though he was worried about her. There were a couple of 'supernatural' doctors around that he could take her to since she still had the tattoo that a normal human doctor would question, but he decided to watch her and see how she was before he called anyone. He woke up before her, watching her sleep. She seemed peaceful and there was a little bit more color to her face, but when he pressed his lips to her forehead in a kiss, he felt it was still warm. It didn't feel like a fever though. Abruptly, Sydney's eyes shot open and she started back toward the bathroom. He frowned and followed behind her. Just as he guessed, she was throwing up again. He sat next to her and pulled her hair away, stroking her back just as the first time. It seemed to be shorter since her stomach only had water, medication and acid in it.

"Do you want to see a doctor, Sage?" He asked once she stopped. He rose and rewet the cloth from before wiping her face. Even after being together for years and everything they'd been through, he still called her Sage.

Sydney shook her head. "It's just a cold. I'll be fine," She replied. He sighed and nodded, helping her back to the bed and this time decided to get a pot that she could throw up in instead of running to the bathroom every time.

"Do you want to try a shower? Or a bath," He asked, stroking her hair as she leaned against him.

She nodded a little. "A shower sounds nice. I feel gross and sweaty.." She replied.

"Well, you still look beautiful," He replied, kissing her cheek as he got up and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you," She said, smilingly weakly as she followed him into the bathroom. He turned on the water then the shower, slipping out of his boxers. She undressed from her underwear and one of his shirts she had dressed into after the first vomiting incident. They showered and got dressed into around-the-house clothing before he towel dried her hair and put it up into a pony tail so he wouldn't have to pull it out of her face if she threw up again. Once he was done, she rose and started back toward the bathroom, but slower.

"Feel like you're going to be sick again?" He asked, watching her.

She shook her head. "No. I actually have to use the bathroom," She assured him, going in and did her business before coming back out. She looked a little confused when she came out.

"What is it, angel?" It was another nicknamed he'd picked up for her.

"What's today's date?" She asked.

He checked his phone. "The 28th, why?"

She furrowed her brow, holding up a tampon. "I'm late."

His eyes widened at that. "By how many days..?"

Sydney paused, counting in her head. "Five days," She replied, slowly making her way over to him.

"Do you think that you're..?" He trailed off, unable to say the word as he looked over at her.

"It takes more than a day after sex to get pregnant, Adrian," She replied since they had done things the previous night.

"Yeah, but that wasn't our first time. Wait, your on the pill, doesn't that make it irregular?" He asked.

"Yes, but it's more like spotting and light periods.. I've never actually missed one," She answered.

He ran his fingers through his hair, stressing a bit. "Should we buy a test?"

She knotted her fingers in her lap, looking down at them. "It couldn't hurt to be safe..."

"Do you want to stay here while I go get one? I can get it myself if you don't feel well enough to come," He offered, taking her hand. The idea freaked him out, but this was still the woman he loved and he would love their child.

"No. I want to come.." She answered, getting up and got dressed. He nodded and got dressed as well, grabbing his keys and wallet.

Half an hour later, they were sitting back on the bed, waiting for the tests – since they'd bought more than one to be safe – to be done. The timer on Sydney's phone went off, indicating the three minutes had passed. Adrian's legs felt like jello so he just watched as Sydney rose and went to check where they had left them. He tried to read her expression from the profile view, but it was hard to tell until she faced him. Her molten eyes were glassed with tears and she'd brought a hand to her lips. They weren't relief tears, but scared tears. Even though he already knew what the tests said, she spoke anyway.

"I'm pregnant." The tears started coming after that.

He frowned and got off the bed, making his way to her and slipped his arms around her. "Shh, don't cry. Everything will be okay," He assured her, stroking her back. He was still processing and it was a shock, but right now he wanted to console her.

"I'm sorry," She murmured against his chest.

"For crying or for being pregnant? Cause you have no reason to be sorry either way," He told her, guiding her back to their bed and sat her on his lap. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears, looking down at her. "I love you so much, Sydney Sage. With all my heart. Yes it may be a little premature, but I will always love you, and I'll love our child too," He promised. She buried her head back into his chest, still crying.

"I love you too," She mumbled a little, just so he didn't think she was the one doubting their relationship.

"Are you scared? Is that why you're crying?" He asked, stroking her hair in its ponytail. She'd grown more accustomed to dhampir and Moroi, but he didn't think she was ready to have a dhampir inside her body just yet.

She nodded a little. "It's not so much about the species as being a mother in general, but having a dhampir instead of me does freak me out some," She admitted.

"Hey, we've gotten through a lot together and we can get through being parents together, if you want to keep it," He assured her. They'd been through everything together – him battling the insanity of spirit, the Alchemists finding out about their relationship and sending her to re-education only to have Adrian rescue her.. The Moroi world and mostly Adrian's parents finding out.. Though he also wouldn't blame her if she wanted to give it up for adoption deciding they weren't ready to be parents, or wanted an abortion.

"I couldn't imagine carrying a baby for nine months then giving it away.. and even if it's scary, I could never kill a child with an abortion. So if you're okay with it, I want to keep it," She decided, looking up at him.

Adrian smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. "Yes. I do," He replied, sitting back against the wall with her and stroked her stomach, though it wasn't any different just yet.

"Will you still think I'm beautiful, even when I have a watermelon attached to me?" She asked.

He laughed softly and kissed the side of her head. "Yes. Because that watermelon will be our child," He replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back and rested her head against his. "I love you so much, Adrian."

"I love you too, Sage."


End file.
